Cold
by HelenMayson
Summary: Il faisait froid en cette période de l'année. Ce froid se ressentait jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de l'Ordre, et chacun y réagissait comme il le pouvait... oneshot sur mon couple fétiche Miranda/Kanda. R&R please


** Coucou les gens!! Alors encore une fois, D-Gray Man, et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Hoshino Katsura et à elle seule. Bien, ceci étant clair, place à l'histoire! ^^

* * *

**

Il faisait froid en cette période de l'année. Ce froid se ressentait jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de l'Ordre, et chacun y réagissait comme il le pouvait. On trouvait par exemple bookman et Lavi, le vieux panda portant un large manteau, et son élève, emmitouflé dans une énorme couette, ou encore le département scientifique, dont les membres éternuaient toutes les cinq minutes et se ruaient sur chaque merveilleuses tasses de café bien chaudes que leur apportait Lenalee. Pendant que Komui, lui, était pelotonné dans son fauteuil, une couverture sur le dos, et une tasse de café à la main...

Mais dans l'un des couloirs, une personne attendait...elle marchait, incertaine, se demandant combien de temps_ il_ prendrait avant de revenir de mission, s'_il_ reviendrait gravement blessé, ou si ses blessures auraient déjà guéri, comme chaque fois. Il y avait un vide autour d'elle chaque fois qu'_il_ n'était pas là, un froid qui perdurait même lorsque le temps était favorable et ensoleillé.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et elle vit le visage souriant de Lenalee, avec son chariot de ration de caféine.

-Miranda. L'interpella la jeune chinoise avec un sourire, sourire auquel répondit naturellement l'allemande.

-Bonjour Lenalee. Dit ensuite la jeune femme lorsque sa cadette passa près d'elle.

-Excuse-moi, je dois emmener ça au département scientifique. J'y pense, Allen et Kanda viennent de rentrer de mission.

-A-ah, ils vont bien ? Demanda Miranda en sentant son cœur s'emballer légèrement

-Ils ont été blessé durant la mission, mais rien de très grave. Allen est à l'infirmerie pour quelques examens, et Kanda, tu le connais, il a préféré aller directement dans sa chambre.

Concluant par ces mots leur conversation, Lenalee se dirigea vers le laboratoire du département scientifique, et, lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparu, Miranda se précipita en direction du dortoir.

S'arrêtant devant une porte qui n'était pas celle de sa chambre, elle frappa avec hésitation, mais personne ne répondit. Elle saisit alors la poignée, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines, et pénétra dans la pièce. L'endroit était sombre, comme d'habitude, mais les fenêtres laissaient échapper des filets de lumière, et devant elle, l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Il était debout, s'adossant à un mur. La veste de son uniforme était négligemment posée sur le lit, tâchée de sang. Il posa sa main sur le mur auquel il était adossé et serra le poing. A cet instant, Miranda pouvait , à travers l'obscurité ambiante, voir ses blessures se refermer d'elles-même. Elle avait été témoin de ce spectacle de nombreuse fois, mais il lui déchirait toujours autant le cœur...

"Kanda-kun..." murmura-t-elle.

Le son, même à peine audible, de sa voix, interpella le jeune homme qui se redressa difficilement. Il saisit alors sa veste et la mit, la fermant de suite, comme pour cacher à la jeune femme ses blessures et ses cicatrices, qui disparaitraient dans peu de temps. La jeune allemande approcha, posant ses mains sur celles du kendoka. Et elle entrouvrit la veste, faisant face aux plaies et aux cicatrices. Elles avaient pratiquement toutes guéris durant le laps de temps où elle s'était approchée, car il n'en restait plus que des cicatrices éphémères. Passant ses doigts sur ces cicatrices, elle sourit tristement, passant ensuite ses bras autour de Kanda, et le serrant. Ce dernier passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de la serrer à son tour.

"Je suis de retour..." murmura-t-il.

Miranda ne répondit pas, elle intensifia simplement son étreinte, et le japonais pouvait sentir les larmes de la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait enfin sereine. Elle n'avait plus froid et ne ressentait plus ce vide environnant. Elle l'avait _lui._..

Il faisait froid en cette période de l'année. Ce froid se ressentait jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de l'Ordre, et chacun y réagissait comme il le pouvait....

* * *

**Et un oneshot, un! ça fait un bail que j'en avait pas posté, et celui-ci est assez court ^^ **

**Je l'ai écrit parce que j'avais toujours la scène du retour où un des persos dit "tadaima!" alias "je suis de retour", et les autres l'accueillent. je voulais le faire dire en japonais par Kanda, mais bon, tans pis ^^"  
**

**review...?**


End file.
